


Zanvis- New Love

by Fand0ms4lif3



Category: My Street, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, It's shit., M/M, WTF did I write, continuing story, it's kinda cute, just read it, zanvis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0ms4lif3/pseuds/Fand0ms4lif3
Summary: An emo goth that lives alone in a house by himself. A white-haired pervert(or at least that's what everyone thinks). Will fate bring them together? Or rip them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've written before and it's really really stupid. I think it's also kinda cute? I hope you enjoy.

I slammed the door to my house and locked it. I just got back from another fanfic reading at Aph's house. It was between me and Travis or more accurately Septiplier. Which is not OTP!!!!!!! (Sorry everyone 8D) My phone started to buzz in the pocket of my black sweatshirt. I sighed and reached in and grabbed it. The screen showed a picture of Aaron kissing Aph. I blushed bright red. Garroth must have changed my contact pictures again. I was going to kill him. I'm mad at Aph for making me do the fanfic readings but I answered anyway.

"What do you want Aph? OH, and you're on speaker." I said into the phone as I walked to the kitchen to get some orange juice from the stainless steel fridge.

"Hey Zane. I just wanted to apologize for making you do the fanfic readings. So, I wanted to invite you to a sleepover as an apology!"

I growled softly so Aph couldn't hear me. It was hot in my house and I was alone so I yanked off my black sweatshirt to reveal surprisingly muscular arms. Just because I'm emo doesn't means that I can't work out. It just meant I can't do in public. My basement is full of exercise equipment. 

"No. Aph I'm not going to forgive you so easily this time." I opened the fridge door with a snap of my wrist. I stuck my foot out to stop the door from closing as I put my phone on my granite counter. 

I could hear her whining. "But please!!! Zane, I will play My Little Horises with you!! I promise!"

A glass of orange juice with a slight pink tint to it was already in the fridge and it seemed I didn't have a carton of orange juice. I made a mental note to buy orange juice the next time I went to the store. Which was once every week. I hated social situations so I tried to limit them as much as I could. "Will other people, i.e. the whole neighborhood, be there?" 

I snatched the glass of orange juice out of the fridge and released the door. It closed with a satisfying bang. I set the frosted glass of orange juice next to my phone and sighed. 

"Yes other people will be there, but before you say no, please!!!!!!!"

I sank my head into my hands . My middle finger snagged my lip and I smiled. I realized that as soon as took off my sweatshirt I lost my mouth protection. "Aph, no. You know how much I absolutely hate to socialize."

I could practically hear the gears turning in her brain. "We will watch your favorite My Little Horises episodes."

I gave a soft smile and picked up the glass. "I'll think about it." 

I raised it to my mouth as Aph made a last ditch effort. "I'll let you play with my limited edition Pinky Cake and lend her to you for a week." 

I choked on air. I swung wildly for the phone and manged to slam on the mute button so Aph couldn't hear me. I had always been jealous about that pony and Pinky Cake was my favorite.

My glass of orange juice was forgotten on the table. I sank to the tiled floor. The cold seeped through my jeans and I leaned back on my cabinets. Composing myself I hit the mute button again to unmute me. "I accept."

I held the phone as far away as possible and was tempted to mute it when Aph screamed. Through her screams I heard it's at 5. Possibly from Aaron. But that was the only cue I needed and I hung up the phone with a jab. I smashed my head against the cabinet. I knew that I should get up and pack, but all I wanted to do was go to sleep right then and there. I checked the time on my phone and saw my phone screen for the first time.

"I'm going to kill both of my brothers." The lock screen was Garroth and Vylad smashing each other in a hug but both were shirtless. 

It was 4:50. I cursed, jumped up, and ran to my room. I quickly shoved everything into a bag. I'm not even sure if I was going to end up changing into my pajamas. I walked out of my room and threw my bag on the couch. I went to the kitchen counter and realized that I still hadn't drunk my well deserved orange juice. 

Lifting the glass to my lips, I downed it in one gulp. It tasted a little strange. The air seemed to rush out of my lungs. My head squeezed and pulled. My body was on fire and I felt like I was being torn apart. All of a sudden it stopped. I slammed my hands on the counter to balance my self. I was panting. But it felt as if all of my senses had sharpened. Something smacked me in the head and I turned just in time to see a tail. A Meif'wa tail. Several names ran through my head but I knew only one person who had access to my house and was in good relations with Lucinda. 

"APHMAU"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens. Aph is sweet as ever. Zane hates the color purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Things happen. Zane is Zane, end of story.

I stalked quickly up to Aph's door, I slammed my hand on the door multiple times in a crude knock. Who ever was coming for the door wasn't coming fast enough for my liking. 

"APHMAU!!!!!! I'm going to kill you!!!!" 

The door slammed open and an annoyed looking Katelyn glared out. "What do you want Z-"

"I need to talk to Aphamu right now." I shoved past Katelyn and into the living room. My eyes quickly scanned the room for Aph. I found her sitting next to Aaron snuggling up close to him. Her eyes widened when she saw my ears and tail twitching angrily behind me. 

"We need to talk now Aphmau." I could barely talk because I was so angry. Aph made a flicking motion to Garroth and got up. 

"I agree Z-" I grabbed her hand and raced up stairs. I almost ripped Aph's door off it's hinges. When we were both inside I locked the door. I broke down. 

"Aph how could you do this to me?" I sank onto her purple bed and started to cry softly into my hands. My ear's dropped and my tail flopped limply on the bed. Aph came and sat beside me, rubbing my back. I hiccuped a little then ceased to cry. 

"I'm sorry ZuZu. It really wasn't my idea. Katelyn dared me to do it after you dissed her outfit for like the hundredth time. To be honest, I didn't think that you would even drink it. Please forgive me."

I looked up into her eyes. They had huge pupils and they were so her puppy dog eyes. I sighed. "I want it for two weeks." 

Aphamu looked confused. "You want what for two weeks." 

I sighed again and straightened my back, cracking it slightly. "I want the Limited Edition Pinky Cake for two weeks." 

Aphmau smiled. "Of course." She bopped me on the nose and I cringed away. "Anything for you ZuZu!!" 

"Thanks Aph." I got up to start to leave. 

"Where are you going?" I looked back at Aph. 

"Nowhere. I guess. But I left all my stuff back at my house." I sat back down on her bed, sinking in slightly. 

Aph gave me a huge smile. "I asked Garroth to go get your stuff." She was basically bouncing with joy. 

Great my idiot brother was going into my house with out my permition to get my clothing. Great. 

"If it's all the same to you. I'll stay in your room until Garroth comes with my bag."

Aph nodded her head and bounced out of the room. Probably to go to cuddle with Aaron. Yuck. I shot Garroth a quick text, telling him to bring my sweatshirt with my bag.

-Time Skip-

Aph's room was all purple. Purple bedspread, purple walls, even purple doors. I now hate the color purple. But her bed was springy and I kept bouncing on the bed. I can have fun too. 

I heard a knock on the door that almost breaks it down. I jumped up, unlocked, and opened the door to see my boob of a brother holding my bag out to me with my sweatshirt. I snatched it out of his hands, he was still in his pajamas. I slammed the purple door in his face. And hissed through the door. 

"You're welcome baby brother." Garroth yelled angrily through the door. I was surprised that Garroth didn't break down the door. I heard his receding stomps, and I released the breath that I was holding since I walked into Aph's house. 

I angrily shoved my sweatshirt on. It hurt a little bit but I felt so much more secure. I dragged the hood of the sweatshirt up so that it covered my mouth. I let out another sigh. How was I going to hid my ears and tail. I hoped to Irene that this potion wasn't permanent. It made sense that Katelyn would dare Aph to do it. Katelyn could dish it out with the best of us, but she couldn't take any sort of criticism and she lashed out whenever someone did. I really hated that. 

I figured that, even though it wasn't the most comfortable thing, I would shove my tail up my sweatshirt to hid it. Now on to the ears. I searched through my bag but found nothing to cover my head with. Then it hit me. I was so stupid. I had on a sweatshirt, a sweatshirt with a hood. I yank up the hood to cover my ears, they poked up the hood a little, but it was nothing that I couldn't really live with. I realized that my hair had uncovered my dead eye. I groaned. I only hoped that no one had seen it. It was just too ugly.

I decided that I was as presentable as I would ever be, I grabbed the knob to Aph's bedroom door and jiggled it around trying to open the door. Then I remember it was locked. "Am I losing my mind?"

I unlocked the door and yanked it open. I looked back to make sure that I had grabbed my bag, when I ran into someone. A pale white hand snaked up and petted my head between were my ears poked out. I started to purr in spite of myself. I bit my lip to keep myself from purring anymore, though it didn't help. I back away to see who I ran into and to apologize. A white haired male stood before me. It took me to long to recognize the perverted male and his white slash of a grin. As soon as I figured it out images flashed through my mind. Horrid, horrid images of this male flirting with everyone. I finally managed to spew out his name, though I did it with scorn flooding my voice. 

"TRAVIS!!!"


End file.
